Rivals
by MrsSixxComaJinxxPittsPurdy'x
Summary: SEQUEL TO TEMPTATION. Erin has gone, Vlad wants revenge. Ingrid has gone, and an upset Bertrand looks for comfort else where, but who with? Vlad must enable both sides of him to work together, but will he be able to without one side completely taking over? The past comes back to hurt Erin, and she must choose between Vlad, and her destiny. COMPLETE, SEQUEL TO FOLLOW.
1. Searching

**Authors Note;- Hello again! Welcome to the sequel of Temptation! If any one can think of a name for it I would be grateful, any suggestions are welcome! Happy Reading xox**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Searching**

Erin and Bertrand were laid on the floor, looking up at the stars.

"Erin?-" Bertrand spoke first, breaking the heavenly silence. Erin turned to face him.

"-Why did you run away? I mean, running away doesn't solve anything, I should know that..."

Erin sighed.

"I ran away because I have no idea who Vlad has become, who he is about to become. This Vlad locked me up in a room for a number of days, he fang cuffed me there so I could not escape, he threatens me, he lies to me-" She paused, realising how pathetic she sounded.

"But you lied to Vlad, Erin, you have to remember that, you hurt him."

Erin closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "-I love Vlad, Bertrand, but someone came back into my life, and I..-" Bertrand looked at her.

"Jasper?" He asked, quietly.

Erin opened her eyes and tears pooled down her pale cheeks.

"Yes, Jasper."

"What happened between you two, Erin?" He asked, lightly, he didn't want to prey but he couldn't deny he was curious.

"He was the first love I ever had." She replied, sadly.

Bertrand sighed and huddled closer to her.

They had both noticed a cold chill in the air.

"Yes?" Bertrand prompted.

"I loved him, Bertrand, I suppose I still do. I thought I'd lost him about three years ago. I thought I'd never get over him, I didn't, in fact when I first met you all, I was still madly in love with him. I met Vlad, and he changed me, for the better. I didn't think I would ever feel complete without Jasper, with another person, with another _vampire_.-" She paused, willing her words to form in her mouth. "-I was so happy with Vlad. Then Jasper turned up there and all my old feelings came back for him. I hurt Vlad in the most terrible way, Bertrand, I-" She dared not look Vlad's tutor in the eyes. "-I slept with him, but what hurt Vlad most is that I lied to him, about-" She paused yet again, wondering whether to continue.

"Erin?" Bertrand asked. She had no choice, she couldn't stop her story there.

"-Bertrand, before I met any of you, I slayed a vampire." Bertrand stared at her in complete and utter shock.

"_You slayed a vampire?_"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story."

"We have all night." Bertrand shot back, intrigued.

"Well, me and Jasper were happy, then someone tried to ruin it.-" Erin looked at him again. "-Didn't Ingrid tell you anything about this?"

Bertrand winced.

"No, she didn't, she probably would have-" Erin interrupted him.

"Don't do that to yourself, Bertrand, it will only make things seem worse. I'll tell you, right now.-" Bertrand nodded, slowly, agreeing. "-It all started when me and Jasper met a vampire named Malikai.-" She began, slowly. "-He wanted me, but I wanted Jasper more.-" She coughed. "-He got his revenge, slaughtering all of Jasper's clan before moving on to Jasper himself-" She smiled a small, but faint smile. "-Or so I thought. I couldn't take it, I lost control, and before I knew it, he was a pile of dust on the floor..."

Bertrand's face was that of complete shock and confusion. "I thought you said Jasper was alive."

"He is, that's why it gets complicated." Bertrand couldn't take it all in.

"Right, okay." He said, not getting any of it.

"It doesn't even matter, Bertrand,what matters now is that we are there for each other when we need people, that's all that matters right now."

Bertrand smiled at her, warmly. "Thank you, Erin."

"Ingrid was my friend, Bertrand, I miss her too, but I can tell you, wherever she is, she's safe from harm now, she has too be, she will be watching over you and Luna, me and Vlad, and maybe even The Count."

"I hope beyond all hope that you are right, Erin.-" Bertrand sighed, contently. "-Right now, all we need is one another, isn't it?" He finished, hopefully.

"Yes, it is, Bertrand, we don't need anyone other than ourselves right now." She laid down once again, and drifted off into a contented state, next to her protector.


	2. Confessions

**Chapter Two **

**Confessions**

The castle was far too quiet without Erin, Vlad found. He missed her like crazy, it was like he couldn't function without her.

His Bad side was pushing him for answers, his Good side just wanted Erin back. But this was his Bad side in control. The one that didn't do second chances.

* * *

Vlad suddenly felt his vision cloud over. He fell backwards, and landed with a bump on a cold, hard surface. He tried to gather his thoughts.

He looked around him, shocked. He heard an all too familiar voice through the trees.

"So, Erin, when are you planning on going back?" Bertrand's voice ran through his body like hot garlic.

"Never." Erin replied, simply.

"So, for now, it's just me and you, together?"

"Looks like it."

Vlad heard Erin laugh, then a while later, he heard Bertrand join her laughing. Vlad couldn't make sense of all this. Vlad's head swam with the undesirable thoughts he tried not to think about.

Erin and Bertrand?

What where they doing out here, alone?! Did Bertrand blame Vlad for his sister's death? Was he trying to get even with him? Did Erin want to be with Bertrand more than she did him?

Vlad began to shake. She was just _determined _to hurt him! There was only so much his heart would be able to take. Vampire or not. His heart was still capable of breaking.

Especially if it concerned Erin.

* * *

Vlad woke up and took in the familiar scene of his bedroom. He sat up, bumping his head on the roof as his coffin as he did so.

"_Ow!-_" He cursed. "-_Got to stop doing that!_" He muttered, rubbing his now throbbing head.

"You'd think you'd be used to doing that by now, wouldn't you?" The voice in Vlad's doorway made him spin around.

"_Adze__?_" He asked, stunned.

"Hello, Vlad." And Vlad had to admit, his stomach did little back flips.

"H-Hey." Vlad muttered, embarrassed she'd seen what she had.

"Are you coming down anytime soon?" She asked, much to Vlad's appreciation, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I suppose I will, yeah."

"Great, see you downstairs in ten, Vlad." She laughed and whipped out of the room.

Vlad just stared at the dust she'd stirred. He was mesmerised by her beauty. Bad Vlad was liking Adze. Bad Vlad was liking Adze very much.

He couldn't wait to become more acquainted with her, that was for sure.

* * *

Vlad clambered down the stairs like an over excited child on Christmas Day.

"Adze." He greeted her, admiration clear in his eyes.

"Nice to see you again, Vlad." She greeted back, equal admiration mirroring in her eyes.

"How long do we have the pleasure of your company?" Vlad asked, seductively.

Adze began to chuckle softly. "As long as you want me." She replied.

Vlad's insides turned to jelly. "Really?" He gasped. His groin felt as if it was on fire.

Not to mention his Vampiric senses.

"Really." She concluded.

"Then, please, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Vlad." She smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

Vlad didn't hear her. His body was frenzying too much. His mind was racing with inappropriate thoughts. Nice thoughts, but still...

"So, Vlad, show me around?" She took his hand and led him to the door.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Vlad said, trying to compose himself.

Adze smiled and kissed him again.

Yep. He _really _was going to like having Adze around.

Erin?

Erin who?

* * *

Vlad and Adze were strolling around the Castle Grounds, hand in hand. Vlad didn't want the moment to end. Adze sensed his mood, and gripped his hand tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere Vlad." She reassured him.

"Promise?"

"I do, Vlad. I'm not like the Breather, Erin, I mean, I know what my priorities are." Vlad looked at her, playfully.

"Erin?-" He said, humour in his eyes. "-Erin who?" Vlad and Adze laughed in unison, their laughter mingling into the night.

"That's the spirit, Vlad, forget about her. It's just you and me now."

"You and me." He agreed, squeezing her had affectionately.

"Good boy." She said, teasingly.

"Am I?" Vlad said, seductively.

"We shall see, we shall see." Adze replied, also seductively.

"We shall." Vlad said, as they entered the Castle's dark corridors.


	3. Blood Bound

**Authors Note: What do people think of Adze/Vlad?**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Blood Bound**

Vlad and Adze were downstairs. The Count walked in the room, and let out a surprised gasp.

"_Princess Adze_?" He spluttered.

"Hello, Count." Adze replied, coolly.

"What are you doing here?" The Count asked, managing him to compose himself.

"Staying with us." Vlad cut in.

"Excuse me?" The Count said, his eyes widening.

"Oh, did you not hear? My Father had an _unfortunate _accident." There was bitterness in her voice.

"Oh, really?" The Count asked, more interested now.

"Yes-" Adze couldn't contain her laughter. "-He thought he'd go after some slayers by himself. Senile Old Fool." She stated, matter of factly.

Vlad gasped. "What slayers?"

"The Van Helsings or something. Although he made light work of The Dad, Eric or something."

She said, bored of the subject.

"Eric Van Helsing is dead?" Vlad asked, shocked.

"Only a lot." Adze replied, missing Vlad's surprised reaction.

"_Yes_!" The Count's voice rang in both Vlad and Adze's ears.

"And the son is in a critical condition, only just managed to beat my Father."

"Jono?" Vlad whispered.

"Think that was his name, yeah."

"Vladdy, we're free of those slayers!" The Count cried, beyond happy.

"Hmm.." Vlad wasn't so sure that was the case.

"Vlad?" Adze said, concerned.

"I'm fine, Adze, where were we?" He asked, referring back to the point before they were interrupted by his Father.

"You tell me, Vlad." She replied, fluttering her eyelashes.

Vlad's insides once again knotted with longing and want. "I think we were discussing things." He replied, trying to act cool.

"Oh, where we now?" Both the Teenagers had forgotten they had company, and carried on flirting shamelessly. A cough brought them back to their senses.

"Excuse me, but weren't you madly in love with your Breather/Slayer girlfriend?"

"Things change." Vlad said, not caring about the detail that Erin was no longer actually a Breather, but a new born.

"Something you're not telling me, Vladdy?" The Count raised his eyebrows at his Son.

"It doesn't even matter, Dad." Vlad growled.

The Count thought about asking more questions, opening his mouth. Vlad shot him a warning look. The Count backed down, not wanting to upset Vlad.

"I'll see you later, Vladdy." He shot out of the room.

"Now, where were we?" Vlad turned to Adze, and they picked up from where they left off.

* * *

The Count was puzzled.

What had gone off with his son and Erin?; He didn't know, but he actually found himself caring. He would find out, and he would bring Erin back.

Anything to get rid of Adze. God, he hated that Vampire. More than he hated Slayers.

No prizes for how much he hated her, then.


	4. Proposal

**Chapter Four**

**Proposal **

It had been about a month since Erin had left. Bertrand occasionally came to see her, with food. She was glad she had Bertrand. She didn't think she'd have liked being alone all the time. She did see Ryan sometimes, but they were merely passing visits when he was in the area.

Erin fished for her mobile phone out of her pocket. She had two missed calls and three texts. That was strange. She didn't recognise the number that flashed on her screen. It wasn't one she had noticed before.

Another text message popped up. She opened it, warily.

'_Erin,_

_I trust you missed our calls, and other texts?_

_We are worried about you, Erin._

_Why don't you talk to us?_

_Please ring us when you have the chance._

_We love you._

_Mum and Dad.'_

Erin almost dropped the phone in shock. Her Mum and Dad hadn't bothered with her for almost a year. This was a bit out of the blue. With shaking fingers, she dialled the number on her screen.

"Hello?" A slightly loud voice answered.

"Dad? It's me." Erin answered, trying to compose her voice.

"Erin?" The voice became softer.

Erin could hear voices in the background, then the phone being passed around.

"_Erin!_" A female voice this time.

"Hey, Mum." Erin whispered, worried her emotions would show through her voice.

"How are you, darling? We've been so worried about you, poppet."

"You've been worried about me, yet you haven't thought to contact me?" Erin said, bitterness in her voice.

"You have to understand, Erin, you betrayed the whole of our family." Her Mother quipped, sharply.

"I did it for love, Mum. I love Vlad, and his family."

"The only good Vampire, is a dead one." She heard her Father's harsh tone cut through her Mother's reply.

"_Dad_!" Erin gasped, shocked.

"Brian! You can't say that, that's not fair, she says she's in love with him!"

"Please, Diana, please."

"Brian! That is enough!"

Erin stifled a yawn whilst her parents argued. "I'm still here, guys."

"Sorry, darling, how have you been then?"

"What do you care, anyway?" Erin snapped.

"I will always care about you. You are my daughter, no amount of betrayals can change that."

"So you say." Erin said, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"Erin, don't talk to your Mother like that, watch your tongue, young lady!" Her Father shot back.

"Nice to hear your voice too, Dad." She said, angrily.

"Enough! You are not permitted to talk to me like that."

"Ugh, eat garlic!" Erin muttered.

"Excuse me?!" Her Father spluttered.

"Nothing, _Daddy._" Erin faked a cheerful tone.

"Just you wait young lady-" He was cut off by her Mother.

"Yeah, Erin, we have to go, see you later."

"Will you? I doubt you will, though." Erin hissed.

"And why's that?"

"Complications." She hissed again, then rung off.

Their Parents had nothing to do with Ryan now, they would rather he was dead than be turned into a Vampire. Erin didn't think she could face being disowned by her family, she needed them on her side now, more than ever.

* * *

Vlad and Adze were now blissfully happy. They weren't _together _as a couple, just enjoying being in each other's company. Adze was enjoying being a member of the Dracula Clan. She did fit in quite well, better than Erin ever did, anyway.

Vlad had almost fallen out of love with Erin. Or so he thought he had, anyway. He didn't miss having her around. He didn't even miss _her_. He had all he needed, including Adze. Adze and Vlad were almost perfect together...

* * *

The Count still vowed to find Erin and break his son's unnecessary attraction with Adze. He wouldn't admit it, out loud at least, but The Count was actually _missing _having Erin around.

She was better company than Adze, by far.

* * *

He summoned Bertrand. "Bertrand, just the Vampire I wanted to see."

Bertrand stopped, surprised. "And why would that be?"

"Have you seen Erin lately?"

Bertrand decided to cover for Erin, it was what she wanted, after all. "I haven't, she left, didn't she?"

"You know she did." The count rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah..."

"I want her back, I hate having Adze here! She sets my fangs on edge!" He almost whimpered.

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Oh, and Bertrand?"

"Yeah?"

"Hope you're doing okay." The Count muttered.

"As well as I can, I guess." Bertrand shot out of the room.

The Count sighed, and whipped out of the room to see if Renfield had his meal ready.

* * *

Vlad stormed around the Castle, looking for his Father. "Dad?"

"Vladdy!" The Count greeted him.

"Yeah, can I talk to you?" His face was serious.

The Count looked at him, trying to determine whether it was good or bad news his Son was about to tell him. "What is it, Vladdy?"

"This is a difficult subject, Dad.-" Vlad began.

"Well, just come out with it."

"-Right, okay, I've-"

"Yes?" The Count as drawn to his words.

"-Dad, I've asked Adze to Marry me.-" He took a deep, unnecessary breath in. "-And she said Yes."

The Count almost choked on his fangs.


	5. Word Get's Around, You Know

**Chapter Five**

**Word Get's Around, You Know.**

Vlad waited for his Father to answer. He waited, and he waited.

"Dad?" He asked, annoyed.

"You _can't _marry her, Vladdy."

Vlad stared at his Father in shock. "Why not?" He asked, anger bubbling inside of him.

"Because you don't love her." The Count replied, simply.

"Oh, yes, because that's why _you _married my Mum..-" He winced at the word '_Mum_.' "-_love._" He spat.

"As a matter of fact, Vladimir, it is."

Vlad snorted. "I don't have to love her, I just have to stand her. She is the key to uniting our kind, Dad." The Count normally would congratulate his Son for being so ruthless, but he just couldn't help feeling sorry for Erin.

Ever since he lost Ingrid, he had vowed no one under his care would ever be hurt again.

Including Erin.

* * *

"You do have to love her, Vladimir. It isn't right otherwise."

"Oh, hark at you taking the Moral High Ground, only four hundred years too late!" Vlad seethed.

"I am still your Father, Vladimir Dracula, don't you _ever _forget that!" The Count roared.

"If you were my Father, you'd let me do what is right."

"I am your Father, but you marrying Adze is _not _right!"

"Why? She's clearly besotted by me, I just have to pretend, then Vampire's will be united, I take my place as The Chosen One, hurrah everybody is happy."

"Except for Erin." The Count muttered.

Vlad roared. "_Don't you dare mention that name to me. She is dead to me, she made her decision, this is me making mine. Me and Adze shall marry tomorrow at Sunset!_" Vlad stormed out, raging.

"Tomorrow?!-" The Count shouted after him. "-That's awfully soon, you need to think about this, Vladimir!"

"Shut up, Dad, my decision is final!" Vlad shouted.

The Count was lost for words.

* * *

Bertrand stood outside. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Why was Vlad being so immature and stupid?

Erin was perfect. Adze was just... not.

Bertrand stood there, cradling Luna, who gurgled in his arms. He heard The Count come to the door, and quickly made himself scarce.

"Bertrand?" The Count called. Bertrand stayed silent.

"Useless." The Count muttered to himself. He walked away, presumably to find something to drink.

Bertrand stepped out of his hiding place. He whipped up to his room, placed a now sleeping Luna in her cot, and whipped to the woods to find Erin.

* * *

Bertrand wandered around the vast woods trying to find Erin. He eventually found her, huddled up next to a big tree.

"Bertrand!" She cried, her voice was full of obvious relief and happiness.

"Hey, you." Bertrand greeted her. He sat down next to her, she hugged him tightly.

"Bertrand?-" She asked, noticing how quiet he was. "-What's wrong?"

Bertrand looked at Erin, and sighed. "Erin, there's something I need to tell you, it's about Vlad..-"

Erin's eyes widened. "What? What's happened to him?!"

"Erin, shush, nothing's happened to him, he's just done something incredibly stupid...-" Erin nudged him to carry on. "-Adze's back-" Erin stiffened. "-And Vlad has asked her to marry him, tomorrow."

Erin went limp, crumbling into Bertrand like a piece of paper. Bertrand didn't know what to do, or say.

He just cradled her as she wept and wept into his embrace.


	6. Say What!

**Authors Note; Sorry to keep everybody waiting! Have been out all day at Meadowhall. Have also been to see The Hobbit. Words can't..I can't.. It's _ g!_ Recommend everyone to see it, Martin Freeman rocks as Bilbo and (my personal favourite) Aidan Turner is amazing as Killi! **

**Hoping to update at least three new chapters tonight, so happy reading! xox**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Say What?!**

Erin didn't want to be hearing the truth. She couldn't believe Adze was back. She couldn't believe Vlad was to make her his Queen, either. Erin hated Adze. And that wasn't just because they were love was because she was a scheming Witch who would do anything to get her hands on The Chosen One's powers.

"Bertrand?" Erin whispered through her tears.

Bertrand smiled warmly at her. "What is it, Erin?"

Erin sniffed. "Is Vlad only marrying Adze to get back at me?" She couldn't hide the hope that seeped into her words.

"I honestly don't know, Er. Whatever reason he has for doing it, it won't be good enough for The Count, anyway."

"Bertrand, I don't want to loose him!" Erin wailed.

"Hey, come on, we will find a way of stopping this. We will do it together." Bertrand pulled her close and kissed the top of her head lightly.

Erin hoped he was right.

"You would do that, for me?" She asked, her eyes full of wonder.

"Erin Noble, you are amazing. Sometimes I think Master Vlad can't see past the end of his nose, I know and you know that he doesn't and never will love Adze, it will always be you."

Erin smiled up at him.

"Erin, you're perfect."

Erin gasped. "Perfect?" She asked, sceptically.

"Yes, Er, perfect." He gazed at her with pure care and love.

"Bertrand, I miss being with you all."

"Come home, then."

Erin giggled as he said 'home'. "You know, you wouldn't have been telling me that six months ago!" She winked at him.

Bertrand laughed a deep, throaty laugh. "Things change-" He sighed, simply. "-I should know."

Erin nuzzled in closer to him. She had become quite fond of him, she liked having him around when no one else was there for her.

"Bertrand, things have changed, so they can get better."

"How?" He asked, sadness in his eyes.

"You will see." Erin replied, matter of factly. She went to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned around. They both gasped as their lips brushed against each others. Not for the first time, Erin was pleased and glad she could no longer blush. Neither of them pulled away quickly, though. Neither of them wanted too.

Bertrand spoke first. "Er, I'm sorry." He mumbled.

"Don't be, it was.. _nice._" She replied, wishing they could do it again. She tried to banish all thoughts of it in case Bertrand happened to read her mind.

"Erin, we can't." Oh, too late, he'd read it.

"I know." Erin replied, simply.

"See you tomorrow." Bertrand said, awkwardly, and shot off out of the forest.

Erin didn't know what to do. The moment they shared was accidental.

It was wrong. Yet, it felt so _right._


	7. Choices

Authors** Note; People aren't seeming to like the current twist.. Should I change it or leave it? I have ideas for the current plot though, so may see how it turns out...**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Choices**

Erin sat alone in the woods, thinking. How could she possibly want three people all at once? She decided to weigh her options. There was only one thing for it. She would have to go back to Garside and see Vlad. She did miss him, mind. She just didn't like the fact that he was with Adze, and not with her, like he should be.

Bertrand's voice rang in her ears. '_Come home, then_.'

She wished her and Bertrand hadn't gotten so close. She wished Vlad and Adze hadn't gotten so close. She wished, more than anything, that she was in Vlad's protective arms right now. He would have known what to do, at one point. Now she didn't really even know who he had become, who he was to become. She probably never would know, anyway, now. Adze would, though.

Erin felt bile rise up her throat as she thought of the two of them together, happy as can be. She saw their wedding, she saw their future, then, she saw Vlad holding a baby in his arms. But it wasn't Erin and Vlad's baby, no, it was Vlad and Adze's baby.

Erin couldn't concentrate. Her vision began to blur, and she had to steady herself with her hands.

In the distance, she could hear voices. Laughing voices. Joking voices. She fought off the overwhelming urge to go and rip them to shreds.

It wasn't the Breather's fault that she was unhappy. This was her own doing.

* * *

"_Vlad, if you can hear me, send me a sign, please. I love you._" Erin tried her telepathic skills again. She didn't know what else to do. She began to feel a presence around her, but it wasn't a nice presence.

Erin began to feel rather afraid, picking at the sleeve of her jumper; she always did this when she was scared, Vlad used to pick up on it _all _the time. "_Erin, I'm coming for you, next." _She jumped as an unfamiliar voice popped into her head.

She stood up, shakily, ignoring the threat she had just received. She made her way through the woods, until she came to her battered old car. She fished for her keys in her pockets, jumped in the car, and set off. Erin looked at the SatNav in front of her.

"_State your destination._" A voice from inside the device boomed. Erin took a deep, now unnecessary breath in.

_Take me to Garside Grange School._" She commanded, loudly.

Then her engine spluttered to life, and she was back on the road.


	8. Surprise!

**Chapter Eight**

**Surprise!**

Erin pulled up outside Garside. She was nervous, to say the least. She had missed Vlad so much, it actually hurt.

"Erin?" A surprised yet pleased voice called. Erin spun around to see who was calling her. It was The Count.

"Oh, hi." She muttered.

"You're back!" The Count was nearly bursting with excitement.

Erin looked at him lamely. "Yeah, suppose I am."

"Please, do come in."

Erin looked at him. "I was planning to anyway-"

She stopped, realising why he had said it.

"You're a Vampire now, Erin, you have to be _invited _into places."

"I knew that!" Erin snapped, embarrassed.

"Can I get you someone to drink?" The Count asked, way too politely.

"Oh, what the hell, yeah, go on then." One little glass wouldn't hurt.

It would be like having a small glass of wine to calm your nerves.

The Count reappeared with a small chalice, laced with red, deliciously smelling blood. Erin's nostrils flared as her Vampiric senses kicked in. Her fangs dropped, and her eyes blackened.

"See something you like, then?" The Count teased, holding the glass just a little out of reach.

Erin could not take any more. "_Give that too me!_" She snarled, and leapt in the direction of The Count.

"Yes, yes, alright, here you go.-" The Count smiled a small smile. "-It's good to have you back, anyway, Erin."

"What a warm welcome." Erin shot back, sarcastically.

"Yes, indeed." The Count smiled again, and then vanished.

Erin was left alone. She drained the cup in seconds. She wanted more. She decided to go and see if she could help herself.

* * *

Once she was inside, Erin wasted no time and shot off to the direction of the Blood Cellar. The Blood Cellar was unlocked. Renfield, luckily for Erin, must have forgotten to lock it up after getting The Count some late night blood. She tiptoed quietly towards the opened room. She could smell the blood already. It was driving her insane. She reached for the door, but, just as she was about to enter the room, something made her stop in her tracks.

She could hear voices. Voices she knew too well...

"Vlad! You're not supposed to be in here, you have to wait until morning!" Adze squealed as Vlad tickled her.

"Couldn't wait to see my beautiful Bride-to-Be, kitten." Vlad purred.

_Kitten?! _Erin thought, bitterly. Well, at least _she _wasn't the one that was doomed to be called _kitten _for all eternity.

"Vladimir, go, you're missing your Stag Do, and I have to get changed."

"I'd rather you got _unchanged_, than changed."

Erin had to stop her self from making gagging noises.

"Vlad! Save all your loving for tomorrow, when we're alone!" Adze replied, shocked and somewhat aroused.

"But-"

"But nothing, possum, go, now, before I have to throw you out."

_Kitten and Possum?! _Erin laughed internally. They sounded like they were on on of those rubbish Documentaries her parents had made her watch when she was growing up!

Vlad was really stretching his limits. Adze was clearly only interested in his title, and his 'loving'. Erin stood outside in the corridor. She tried to move, but her legs had turned to jelly.

Just then, who should come out of the door, but Vlad.

"_Erin_!?" He asked, bemused.

Erin laughed, she couldn't help herself. She looked him in the eye. "Hello, _possum._"

Vlad just stared at her, not knowing what to do.


	9. Decision Time

**Chapter Nine**

**Decision Time**

Vlad and Erin stood there, neither of them knowing what to do, or what to say. Eventually, Vlad spoke first.

"_What the bat are you doing here_?!" He snarled.

"I'm back!" She smiled, fighting the urge to cry.

"_You told me you would never return!_" _  
_

"I lied, _that _is what Vampires do, after all, isn't it?!" She snapped, unable to control a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't turn those pathetic waterworks on with me, Erin. You're pathetic." Vlad screamed at her, she fought back more sobs.

"Vlad, I came back!"

Vlad looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes. "I don't _want _you back. You're too late, anyway."

"I heard about you and your _kittens _engagement. Congratulations." She spat.

"Don't you dare speak of the future Vampire Queen like that, Erin." Vlad was controlling his voice, making him just that little bit more threatening.

"Vampire Queen? Even from you, Vladimir Dracula, that sounds so pathetic." Erin could no longer contain her fury.

"_Speak of her again, I dare you, How dare you speak of my Adze like that!_"

"Please, she only wants you because of your powers! _Wake up and smell the garlic_!"

"_Get out! Erin, if I ever see you again, I will-_"

"What will you do, possum?!" Erin mocked.

"_Just get out. Now! GO!_"

"Using your high and mighty voice won't phase me, Vlad, I've seen you much worse than this."

"Erin. If you don't leave this very second, there is a pair of very good fang cuffs in my room. God help me I will use them, you're a traitor, and do you know what my kind do to traitors?!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I didn't want to see you anyway. I was looking for Bertrand."

Vlad's eyes shot open when she mentioned his Tutor's name.

"Why do you want Bertrand?"

"Because I do. Problem, possum?"

"Go away, Erin, I mean it." He dropped his fangs and his eyes flashed red.

Erin didn't even flinch, but took the hint.

She shot out of the room, leaving a very angry Vlad alone.

* * *

Adze appeared out of Vlad's room. "Who was that, Vlad?" She asked, kissing him.

"It doesn't even matter, kitten, it's all in the past now, I promise." He kissed her back hungrily.

"No, Vlad, not now, The Count wanted to see me." Adze said, trying to distract her eyes from Vlad's body.

"My Dad can wait, I need you with me for the time being, I need to know you're safe."

"Why wouldn't I be safe, possum?"

"Shadows are everywhere when you live with The Dracula's, kitten. I just want to keep you safe, that's all."

"Any excuse to get me in your coffin!" She teased, swatting him on the arm.

"Well..-" Vlad began to explain.

"Shut up, fool, and take me to your coffin so we can settle things, properly." She winked. She didn't need to ask twice. He picked her up, and swayed into his room, shutting the door behind them for some privacy.


	10. Hurting

**Chapter Ten**

**Hurting**

Erin was hurt. There was no doubt about that. She really thought Vlad would welcome her with open arms. Well, _her _Vlad would. This Vlad wouldn't, and he never would with Adze around.

"Erin?" Bertrand's soft voice brought Erin out of her daydream.

"Hey, you." Erin replied, shyly.

"So, are you okay?"

"I've just seen Vlad..-" Erin began, fighting back tears. "-And he hates me, just like I thought he would. I don't know what to do, I want him so much."

"You have to fight for your rights." Bertrand sympathized with her.

"That's the thing. I _have _no rights with him anymore."

Bertrand cupped her face in his hand. "Erin, listen to me.-" Bertrand held her tight. "-Vlad isn't himself. The Vlad we know would never choose Adze before you, you know that."

Erin smiled awkwardly. "Bertrand, about before.. I-"

Bertrand cut her off, kissing her lightly on the lips." Nothing can happen, I know, Er. You will always be special to me, though. For as long as I live."

"Why can't nothing happen? Vlad doesn't want me, and you care about me as much as I care about you."

"Because we both love someone else more than we love each other."

"Bertrand-" Erin started.

"Don't say it. I know my Ingrid is never coming back, Er. I know she isn't, but I love her, I will always love her, she was The One for me, I just wished I had seen it sooner than I did, Ingrid was perfect, just as perfect as you."

"I wasn't going to say that, I was going to say something else."

"What?"

"It doesn't matter, now."

"What were you going to say?"

"I was going to say kiss me again." Erin replied, looking into his topaz eyes.

Bertrand stumbled, shocked. "Erin, I can't."

"Bertrand, _please__._" Erin looked at him, pleading.

"I'm sorry, Erin." He replied, then vanished. Erin wasn't sure whether to act hurt, or to act relieved.

She stood there, drinking in her thoughts.

"Erin?" Bertrand's voice was cautious.

Erin spun around, happy to see him. "Hello, again.-"

She was cut off by Bertrand's lips meeting hers. "There, you happy?"

Bertrand looked at her. "Happier than happy. I'm just, content."

Erin reached up onto her tiptoes. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

"_So it's true then?!_" An angry voice made them both turn around.

Vlad was standing behind them, fury etched on his face.

"What is?" Bertrand asked, surprised.

"You and Erin." Vlad spat.

"What? No, we were just-" Erin tried to reason with the angry Vampire.

"Save it, _Er._"

"Vlad, please."

"Leave me, the pair of you." Vlad snarled, unkindly.

"Vlad-" Bertrand began to defend the pair of them.

"_I said get out_!"

Bertrand and Erin shot out of the room, hand in hand.

Vlad snarled and shot a lightning bolt in their general direction. The thought of the two of them made him feel ill. Even if he was with Adze, he had a right to be happy. Erin didn't. Not from what she put him through.

No, she did not have _any _rights.

At all.


	11. Forever

**Chapter Eleven**

**Forever**

Erin and Bertrand stood in complete silence. Neither of them dared speak. hey heard Vlad thunder down the corridor.

"Here goes, I'm with you, Er, we can get Vlad back, together." Bertrand whispered.

"Hmm.-" Was all Erin could manage before she saw Vlad.

Vlad strode up to them both, his fangs had dropped and his eyes were black. "Explain yourselves." He threatened, menacingly.

Erin couldn't find the right words to say. She looked at Bertrand.

"Vlad-" Bertrand began.

"I want Erin to speak." Vlad said, looking directly through the former Slayer.

"Vlad, let me explain, please." Bertrand stuttered.

"_I said I want Erin to speak, not you!_"

Bertrand backed away, intimidated.

"Erin?" Vlad quizzed.

"Vlad." She answered, flatly.

"Well? What the hell was _that_?"

"It was nothing."

"You expect me to believe that you kissing my Tutor is _nothing? _Have you slept with _him _behind my back as well?!" Vlad spat at her.

She began to cry.

"Cut that crap, Erin, tell me!" He roared.

"Vlad-" Erin tried to talk through her tears.

"_I said cut that crap and tell me_!" The sudden change in Vlad's voice made Erin shake with fear.

"I don't know what to believe anymore."

"Oh, poor you. It must be so _hard _choosing. I don't believe this. You and _him_?!-" He stopped as he looked daggers at Bertrand. _"-My poor sister isn't even warm yet and you're jumping into the next coffin like nobodies business_!" He snapped at Bertrand.

"Vlad!-" Bertrand gasped, appalled at the thought. "-It isn't like that! I just care for Erin, that's all!"

Vlad looked them both up and down. Well-" He smiled a sly smile. "-You had better _stop _caring for her.-"

"I can't just _stop caring,_ Vlad."

"-I _forbid _you to see her, ever again. If I ever see you with her, I will dust you." Vlad stated.

Bertrand stared at him in utter shock.

"You'll _dust me _for caring about her?"

"He can see me whenever he likes." Erin spat, leaping to Bertrand's defence.

"And, you, Erin Noble, are forbidden ever to leave this castle. If you run, I will find you. Then you can join Bertrand. Is that what you both want? To be a pile of _dust_?!"

"No." Bertrand and Erin said, in unison.

"Good, then we have an agreement. If I see you so much as look at her, I will kill you." He spoke directly to Bertrand.

"_I am not a possession!-_" Erin screamed. "-_Bertrand helped me when all you did was push me away, if you harm him, then you loose me, forever._"

Vlad scoffed. "Some things, Erin, you just have to sacrifice." He laughed, then disappeared.

Erin crashed to the floor. Bertrand didn't know what to do.

He was in love with Erin, and this love may be the end of him.


	12. Complicated Love

**Chapter Twelve**

**Complicated Love**

Erin was slumped on the floor. Bertrand leant down next to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You heard what Vlad said, Bert, we can't see each other again, not if we want Vlad to remain calm about us."

Bertrand released her shoulders and ran his free hands through his messy, curly hair. "Er, I can't be apart from you."

"You have to be, Bert, we can't be with each other, you know he's right."

"Er, please, I.."

Erin sat up, her eyes were wary. "Bertrand, please, just go."

Bertrand refused, and stood his ground. "Erin, I am not being apart from you, I don't have the strength to be apart from you anymore. We _need _each other, you know we do, Baby-bat."

Erin tried and failed to hide her smile as he called her Baby-bat.

"I know we do, it just can't happen, can it?" Her rhetorical question hung in the air like garlic.

"You're a vampire now, Er-" Bertrand cleared his swelling throat. "-You don't have to be at Vlad's beck and call, anymore, you know."

Erin's eyes widened. "I'm not at his beck and call, am I?" She asked, worriedly.

Bertrand paused, unsure of what to say.

"You _used _to be, you know you did, you loved him, Er, I understand. I used to look at you and Vlad, and me and Ingrid, and it was like looking in a fogging mirror. We were the perfect matches for each other. But that has all changed now-" Bertrand tried to control a stray tear from escaping onto his lips. "-That has all changed now. My Ingrid has gone, and your Vlad has gone, Er, we need each other, Baby-bat."

Erin stretched onto her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bertrand moved so their lips touched.

Erin knew she should have pulled away, but she didn't have the willpower too. She pulled Bertrand closer to her, making the access to her mouth easier.

Bertrand cupped her chin with his left hand, his right entwined in her blonde bob.

Their tongues battled fiercely, both of their bodies frenzied with delight. Erin stretched as far as she could without breaking their kiss, making her position all the more comfortable.

"Oh, Er." Bertrand sighed.

"Shush, don't talk." Erin whispered, silencing him once again with her mouth on his.

She ran her fingers through his silky hair, tracing his parting with her fingers.

He moaned and tried to pull her closer to him.

She understood, and rested on him so that her stomach was resting on his groin.

Bertrand responded immediately, thrusting his hips so they met with hers.

They were lost in each other, caring about nothing but themselves, about this moment.

In the back of Erin's mind, she still knew she was doing wrong, again. This time it was different. This time, she didn't care about rules, or even regulations. All she cared about was this moment.

"Oh, Er, what you do to me, Baby-bat." Bertrand whispered, and lifted her up so she was wrapped around his waist. He took her over to where the oak table was standing, and placed her on top of it.

"I second that, Bert." She gasped, as his lips crushed against hers once again. She swung her legs around so they were hanging off of the edge of the table.

"You drive me crazy, Er."

"You drive me crazy, Bert." Erin mirrored Bertrand's words, all the while her tongue teasing his mouth.

"Show me." Bertrand whispered.

Erin didn't need to be asked twice, she began to kiss him hungrily, wanting him.

"Show me, Erin, show me!" Bertrand's voice was high with sexual tension.

"Ready?" She teased, knowing full well he was.

"Yes, Baby-bat, I'm so ready-"

They were cut off by a crying sound. Erin spun her head around, annoyed.

"It's Luna.-" Bertrand said, sheepishly. "-I'd better see to her, Er."

Erin looked at him, and kissed him again.

"Laters, Baby-bat." Bertrand smiled, then disappeared.

Erin just sat there. Her head was cloudy with erotic and pleasing thoughts.

She laid down on the table, letting her thoughts become dreams as she drifted off to sleep, thinking of what her and Bertrand had to come. '_Yes_', she thought. This would do very nicely. As she let sleep overtake her, a smile played on her lips.


	13. Thoughts

**Authors**** Note; Some T Action may be about to take place. Don't say I didn't warn you, my little Vampiretes.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Thoughts**

Erin awoke in a daze. She tried to sit up, failing to realise where she was. She cursed as she crashed to the floor.

"_Ow_!" She muttered.

"Should be more careful, Baby-bat." Bertrand's voice made Erin spin around.

"Hey, you." She whispered, barely able to keep her eyes off of him.

"Hey yourself." Bertrand whispered.

"Are you okay?" Erin asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am now. Are you?"

Erin peered up at him through her lashes. "I'll be better once I've got you in my arms." She whispered, huskily.

"Your wish, my Baby-bat, is my command." He laughed, and whipped her into his arms before she could protest.

"So, where were we?" He asked, trying to hide the pleasure that was setting on his face.

"We were about here." Erin whispered, pulling him towards the oak table.

Bertrand laughed and lifted her up on to the table, caressing her thigh. Erin felt shocks of pleasure run through her body.

"Bertrand, should we be doing this?" She whispered, nipping his neck with her normal teeth.

"You tell me, Baby-bat." Bertrand breathed in her ear, nipping the skin with his normal teeth.

"I don't know, I want to. I really want to, more than you know."

"There's your answer, then."

"I don't know-"

Bertrand cut her off, kissing her down her jawline.

"Erin, never think '_what if_', it only ends up with you regretting things."

She didn't need to be persuaded any more, she surrendered, letting desire take over her whole body. Bertrand moved down her body, pausing to kiss and explore certain parts, making her squirm under his delicate, expert touch.

Her fingers twitched as she began to climb, climb higher as she began to reach her high point, moaning, calling Bertrand's name as she became undone, exploding around him in a state of pure ecstasy, calling him again and again until, finally, she let go completely, not caring about anything else in the whole world apart from the way Bertrand was making her feel.

She felt his whole weight shift to the side of her. She looked over to the side of her, where Bertrand, panting, had a silly, adorable grin on his face.

Erin couldn't help herself.

She leant and kissed him softly on the lips, prompting him. "Round two?" She whispered, seductively.

"What? Now?" Bertrand asked, surprised and excited.

"Yes, now."

"Whatever My Lady wants, My Lady gets." He winks, spinning her underneath him, so his full weight was almost on her.

Erin giggled.

Bertrand began to slowly move so that their clothes brushed against them both.

Through the thin material of Erin's trousers, shock waves were travelling up towards her brain. Bertrand picked up the pace. Erin stopped him, not being able to bear being that close and that personal when they had barriers surrounding them. Bertrand pushed Erin's trousers down her toned, pale legs, revealing her cute little panties. He eyed them hungrily, and ripped them off without a second thought.

Erin gasped.

"Hope they weren't your favourite." He whispered in her ear, his voice so low that Erin had to stop herself moaning with pleasure at the sound of it.

"I have plenty more." Erin whispered back, not caring about the ripped fabric between her legs.

Bertrand began to remove his own trousers, stopping so Erin got a closer look at his toned body. He pushed his own briefs down his legs, and with one swift move, kicked them carelessly on the floor. Then, they were joined as one.

Bertrand fought against Erin. Erin fought against Bertrand. Both lost, in pure heaven. Erin began to pant as she felt a familiar sensation between her legs. It burned, but it was pleasant. She gasped and moaned as she once again began to climb higher and higher, until she could bare it no longer.

She let go. Bertrand let go with her.

As they laid there, post coital, they were thinking of nothing but how amazing they both felt.

Bertrand turned to Erin. "That-" He said, still panting. "-was amazing, you're amazing, Er."

Erin couldn't speak, she was still lost in the moment. She nodded, content.

Bertrand laughed and cuddled her closer to him. "You and me, Baby-bat, forever." He whispered into her hair.

Erin nuzzled closer to him, and they fell back to sleep, arm in arm, on the oak table,with only Bertrand's cape protecting their modesty.


	14. The Morning After The Night Before

**Authors Note; Planning on doing at least another three or four chapters before the Big Fella comes on Monday, so please keep your comments coming! Thank you and Merry Christmas my little ****Vampiretes** xox

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen **

**The Morning After The Night Before**

Erin and Bertrand awoke early the next morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Bertrand whispered, kissing Erin between her shoulder blades.

Erin squirmed under his delicate touch. "Hello." She said, shyly, realising there was only a cape between her and Bertrand. She pulled it tighter around her, embarrassed.

"Hey, what's wrong, Er?" Bertrand asked, sensing her discomfort.

Erin said nothing, just pulled the cape tighter still.

"Er?" Bertrand prompted, again.

"Nothings wrong-" She smiled. "-just a bit cold, that's all."

"Oh, come here." Bertrand wrapped his muscular arms around her tightly. She snuggled down even further between the cape, trying not to expose any of her naked skin.

"Erin..-" Bertrand began, amused. "-you don't have to hide from me, you're beautiful, Baby-bat, just perfect." He kissed her on her forehead, noticing her instantly relax against him as he did so.

"We'd better move." Erin said, quietly.

"Why?" Bertrand asked, a little sadly.

"Because I can hear Vlad..."

Bertrand untangled himself from her, taking care so the cape stayed where she wanted it too. "Better get a move on then, Baby-bat."

Erin didn't move. She didn't want to. "Bertrand?" She asked.

"Yes, Baby-bat?"

"I have to tell you something..."

Bertrand looked at her and raised his eyebrows, his bright eyes shining with wonder and lust. "What is it?"

"Please don't say anything to _anyone_, even the Count.."

"Erin..-" Bertrand began, impatiently.

"This isn't easy for me to say, to anyone, not just to you. I don't really know where to begin, my head is all over the place at the minute, I don't feel very well, and I'm just a bit ashamed...-"

"Of me and you?" Bertrand cut across her speech, unable to hide the disappointment that was in his voice.

"It isn't that I don't like you, Bert, because, believe me, I do, and I want to be with you, I just think that we want different things in life, I mean you have Luna to think of now, and I have Vlad, we're just too different for this to work, are we not?" Tears were forming in her eyes as she spoke a new word.

"Erin, like I said, you're a Vampire now. Me and you _work_, Erin, please don't try and deny it. Last night was amazing, we connected in a way that I only ever connected with one person, and you know who that is... I like you, Erin, I like you too much to care about Vlad or The Count's reaction. If they don't like it, we can continue somewhere else. As long as I have you, and I have Luna, I feel safe again, I feel complete when I'm with you, Baby-bat, I really do, please don't say what you are going to say, I can't be without you."_  
_

Erin stared at him, tears spilled down her cheeks. "Bertrand, I was trying to say that I wanted to be with you, I just think we shouldn't be doing what we are doing, right now."

"You mean-" Bertrand began.

"Yes, I mean _that_. It was amazing, don't get me wrong, but I just feel _wrong _somehow, just feel like I'm the bad guy again. I'm sorry, Bertrand, I really am."_  
_

Bertrand looked at her, and reached to wipe her tears away. "Don't waste tears on me, Er, I'm not worth it. I will wait until you think the time is right. I will wait a thousand years if I have too, I just want to be the one you call your love, the one you kiss goodnight, the one you kiss good morning, the one that comforts you when you need to be, because I just want to be with _you_."

Erin smiled, and kissed him gently on the lips. "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard, Bert. I want to be the one you kiss, the one you comfort, and more importantly, I want to be the one that you _love_." She emphasized on the last word.

"What?" Bertrand asked, hope and surprised lingered in his voice.

"I want to be with you." She repeated.

"And I want to be with you." Bertrand replied.

They looked into each others eyes, giggled, and sealed the deal with a passionate kiss.


	15. New Start

**Chapter Fifteen **

**New Start**

Vlad and Adze were laid in their room, wrapped around one another.

"Vlad?" Adze asked.

"Kitten?"

"I want to be your Queen _now_!"

Vlad laughed. "Patience, we have to wait until your Grandparents arrive."

Adze stuck her lip out. "I don't even _want _them here!"

Vlad laughed, and kissed her lips. "Just think, when everyone has gone, it will just be me, you and our double coffin." He winked.

"Oh, Possum, you say _all _the right things.-" She kissed him hungrily. "-Or we could make the most of being alone _now_..."

Vlad laughed, and kissed her back. "We could, kitten, we could."

"Or, you could come down stairs and help, please." Vlad and Adze spun around at the new voice.

Vlad stood up. "Bertrand." He greeted, coldly.

"We need help downstairs."

"We'll be down as soon as we want to be, thank you."

"No, Vlad, you're needed now."

"Bertrand, let me cast your mind back to our little conversation involving that blonde liar, what were my words?"

"Vlad, I'm just passing a message on.-" Bertrand defended himself. "-And don't speak about Er like that." He added, mainly to himself.

"_Er_?!" Vlad spat.

"Yes, Er, problem?"

"Get out, you're disturbing us!" He gestured to Adze, who was laying on the settee.

"Jealous, are we, Vlad?" Bertrand simpered.

"_Bertrand, I said get out_!" Vlad snarled.

Bertrand took the hint, and left, hurriedly.

Vlad, still annoyed, turned to Adze. "Where were we?" He growled.

Adze backed away from him, intimidated. "Vlad, we should go and see what they want..."

"You've changed your tune." Vlad said, sinking lower onto the floor.

"Well, we don't want him blabbing to The Count about what he just saw, do we?!"

Vlad laughed. "Kitten, my Dad's not dumb."

Adze reached and kissed his forehead. "I know he isn't, but I'd rather he think we waited until we were _allowed _to do what we were doing.."

"A Vampire with morals?" Vlad almost laughed.

"I may be a Vampire, but I'm still a girl, Vlad, I have morals."

"Screw your morals, kitten, screw them." He kissed her bare stomach, sending shock waves through her body.

"Vlad,-" Vlad silenced her by kissing her lips, parting them with his tongue.

"Shush, kitten, just shush."

She shushed.

Vlad kissed down her neck, pausing at where her jugular would be, lightly biting her skin with his normal teeth. She responded by reaching up and kissing his own neck, lightly.

"I love you." Vlad whispered, kissing down her shoulders, pausing at her breast bone.

"I love you." Adze replied, mesmerised by his perfect body.

He was beautiful.

Vlad resumed kissing his way down her body, until he reached her stomach again. "Adze, you're so beautiful, you really are."

Adze looked at him through her lashes, which were thick with black, Gothic make-up. "Am I?" She asked, not believing him.

"You're the most beautiful Vampire I have ever seen, kitten."

"How many Vampires have you seen?" Adze asked, smiling with her teeth.

"More than I care to count." Vlad replied, also laughing.

"I have competition? Good, I could do with a meal now, anyway.-" She turned towards him, so that she was perfectly in line with his chest. "-We should go and help, Vlad, it is for us, and we have all eternity to do _this_."

Vlad sighed, unnecessarily. "Fine, whatever you say goes, I suppose."

"I love you, Chosen One."

"I love you too, soon to be Wife of mine. Forever."

Adze stood up, and pulled Vlad up with her. "Come on, lets go." She kissed him firmly on the lips.

Vlad followed her sulkily down the hall, towards the room where they were to become Blood Bound forever.


	16. The Most Important Day Of Your Unlife

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Most Important Day Of Your Unlife**

Vlad hated getting was the one thing he missed, not being able to see himself in the mirror.

He usually would have asked Erin if he looked okay.

He had chosen to wear a crisp white shirt, a purple velvet tie, black trousers and his Converse trainers. Zoltan used to help him when they lived in Stokely, but he was not longer with them. He decided to wing it, hoping he looked as good as he felt.

He couldn't wait to become Blood Bound to Adze. He loved her, with all his undead heart. He didn't need anyone else when he was with her.

"Vladdy?" The Count's voice interrupted his daydream.

"In here, Dad." Vlad replied, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Are you ready?"

"As ever, I can't wait!"

The Count grunted, not feeling his sons same joy. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean I thought you and Erin were a _thing _before Adze showed up?"

Vlad snarled at the mention of Erin's name. "Dad, I don't ever want to see her again, okay? I _don't care about her_!" He shouted, much to the surprise of The Count.

"Vladimir, remember who you are talking too, I am _still _your Father."

"You can't just waltz in here, and criticize my judgements!" Vlad growled.

"I am simply implying that you are making a bad decision."

Vlad let his fangs drop, and his eyes flashed a brilliant shade of red. "_Get out, Dad._" Vlad was beyond mad with his intrusion.

"Vladdy, you might want to change the tie." The Count whispered.

"_Why what's wrong with it_?" Vlad snarled.

"Vladdy, it makes your shirt look tacky. I, above anyone else, know fashion when I see it, and _that _is _not _it!"

"Well what should I wear with it then?" Vlad asked, wanting to look his best when he married his Love.

"Nothing, let the shirt do the talking, that's my advice."

"Okay, now please, leave me to get ready!"

The Count smiled, uncertainly, then whipped out of the room, leaving Vlad and his fashion mistakes in his midst.

* * *

A nervous but excited Vlad emerged from his bedroom, changed and refreshed. He could hear Renfield playing the organ, badly.

He began to walk towards the Great Hall. His legs felt like they were made of jelly. He tried to concentrate on putting on foot in front of the other, but it proved difficult.

Shakily, he began to slowly advance towards everyone, they were already waiting for them at the Altar. He stood at the front of the room, facing away from everyone.

About a minute passed.

He heard familiar footsteps approaching, and he couldn't resist turning around to see who they belonged was standing, with Bertrand, at the back of the room, looking like she would rather be anywhere but there.

Bertrand took hold of her hand, taking care not to be seen. She smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand.

Vlad fought the urge to drop his fangs. Erin caught his gaze, and hovered there for about a second. Vlad looked upon her, and, despite himself, was pleased she had come.

Erin broke their eye contact, looking away awkwardly. Bertrand sensed her discomfort, squeezing her hand fondly.

The organ started up again, and Vlad couldn't help smiling. Adze floated down the long aisle, effortlessly. She joined Vlad, and took his hand.

"Hello, you." She smiled.

"Hello, yourself." He smiled back at her.

The Count stood in front of them both. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, I have no patience for tedious vows."

"It's fine, Dad, just skip it all, get to the biting." Vlad whispered.

"Very well." His Father replied, hesitantly.

"Adze, do you take Vlad, and Vlad do you take Adze?" He asked, bored.

"I do." Vlad replied.

Adze turned to Vlad. "I surrender myself to the first bite of the Chosen One."

Erin winced, she had already bet her to that one.

Vlad let his fangs drop, and pushed Adze's long black hair from her neck.

"Surrender?" He whispered.

"Always." Adze replied.

Vlad pushed his fangs deep into her neck, sending shock waves to his brain. He pulled them out, and Adze kissed him with a passion so strong he had to steady himself.

"I now pronounce you Blood Husband and Blood Wife." The Count yawned.

Erin stifled a cry, and Bertrand put his arm around her. "His mistake, Baby-bat. You're so much more than Adze, I promise, you're amazing." He kissed the top of her head.

Erin cried harder, pushing herself into Bertrand's cape, willing Vlad and Adze to disappear.

"I love you, Erin."

"I love you too, Bertrand."

Vlad and Adze took off, and the guests followed them into the yard. They both got into a beautiful Hearse, and sped off into the distance, leaving all their guests behind them.

"I love you, Adze." Vlad kissed her neck, biting down with his fangs.

"And I love you, Vlad." Adze replied, as they sped off to Transylvania, their Honeymoon destination.


	17. Mistakes

**Authors Note; In this chapter, I have included a bit on my _all time _favourite Musical, Les Miserables, hope that's okay, I just loooooooooove it so much, it deserves a mention in my story, and plus, it shows what a softy Bertrand can _really _be!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Mistakes**

Erin and Bertrand were cuddled up on Bertrand's settee. They were watching Erin's favourite Musical, Les Miserables.

"_A heart full of love_..-" Erin began to cry again.

"Hey, Erin, come on, you're fine, you're here, I'm here, you're okay." Bertrand soothed.

"Why can't life be like a Musical?" Erin whispered, through her tears.

"Life is never what you want it to be, you just have to make it as close to what you want it to be, I learned that a _long _time ago."

"I love you, Bertrand. I really do, so much. Thank you for being here for me, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Erin."

"_In the rain, the pavement shines like silver, all the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight, and all I see is him and me, forever and forever. And I know its only in my mind, that I'm talking to myself, and not to him_..-" Bertrand sang along, making Erin smile.

"I never knew you liked Musicals, Bert." She kissed him softly.

"-_I love him, I love him, but only on my own._" Bertrand finished.

He looked at her, and kissed her back passionately. "I do, I love musicals, me and you should go and see one, I think it would do us both good to get out a bit, eh?"

Erin nodded. She kissed him again, snuggled up to his chest.

"This is so beautiful, this music makes me forget about everything."

"Today, Erin, today should never have happened, with Vlad. I know you love him more than you love me, go after him..." Bertrand said, out of the blue.

"I don't want him, all I want is right here, with you."

"We both know you still love him." Bertrand said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Bertrand!-" Erin began, still crying. "-I don't care about Vlad anymore."

Bertrand cuddled her closer still. "I think you're better off with him, anyway."

"Why?"

"Because he's a better Vampire than me. I've been around for four hundred years, and, apart from Ingrid, I've never met anyone that enchants me like you do..."

"He is not a better Vampire than you. He's a horrible Vampire, ever since he looked into that mirror. When I look at you, Bert, I see a future. I love you. That's simple. I don't want Vlad. I want you."

Bertrand shook his head as more tears spilled onto his cheeks. Erin reached up, kissing his tears away.

"No more tears, Bert, please. I love you, I'm staying here, with you."

"I love you too." Bertrand sniffed, trying to control his tears.

"Now, can we watch the musical, now, cuddles are in order, I think." She kissed his nose, making him smile.

"I think they are." They resumed watching the musical.

"_A Heart full of love, a night bright as day._." Erin sang.

"You are incredible, Erin."

Erin said nothing, she just reached up and kissed him, laughing as he tried hard not to cry at Eponine singing.


	18. Honeymoon Bliss

**Chapter Eighteen **

**Honeymoon Bliss**

Vlad and Adze had arrived at their Honeymoon.

The Castle they were staying in was beautiful, with ivy entwined into the bricks, and a sand coloured stone was set around it.

The great door was a brilliant shade of grey, with a little window at the top of it. The windows themselves needed no explanation. They were beyond magnificent.

"Welcome home, kitten." Vlad looked up and kissed her cheek.

"Vlad, it's beautiful, I-" She paused, speechless.

Vlad laughed. "Just like you, it is beautiful, isn't it?"

Adze looked into Vlad's eyes. "Take me inside." She whispered.

Vlad scooped her up in his arms, causing her to squeal like a child.

"_Vlad_!" She cried, laughing.

"First step into our married life, kitten, I can't wait to spend all my unlife with you."

"And I cannot wait to spend mine with you." She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Vlad."

They laughed as their lips joined together, passionately.

"Let's go inside, possum." Vlad stepped through the great wooden door.

"Welcome home, kitten."

Adze said nothing, just looked around her in awe. "This is so beautiful, possum." She whispered.

"Let's go up stairs, then." Vlad laughed, and once again scooped her up into his arms.

He whipped up the stairs. He placed Adze softly onto the hard floor.

"Through there is where we'll be sleeping for the next three weeks, kitten."

Adze pushed on the heavy oak door. It was stiffer than she had anticipated.

"Vlad! It's stuck!" She pouted.

"Wait there, kitten, I will do it. Eager, aren't you?" He winked and took her hand, kissing each of her knuckles in return.

The sensation of his mouth on her skin made Adze's whole body frenzy with want and need.

Vlad pushed the door with all his might.

It came undone with an almighty click.

"Wait." Vlad gestured to an eager Adze.

He placed his hands over her eyes.

"Just keep walking." He whispered.

Vlad led Adze to where the big four poster coffin was standing. "Take care, kitten, we're nearly there."

Adze bumped her leg on the edge of the coffin. "Ow!" She exclaimed.

Vlad released his hands so she could see again. "Sorry!" He soothed, and bent down to kiss where she had bumped her leg.

"Vlad, it's beautiful!" Adze's eyes were as round as saucers.

"It is, isn't it?" He laughed.

"I love you." Adze said, kissing him hungrily.

"I love you too." Vlad said, kissing her back, he led her to the coffin.


	19. Ghosts

**Chapter Nineteen **

**Ghosts**

Erin walked through the lonely woods. She hated being on her own, but Bertrand was otherwise occupied and she needed some space to clear her head.

Twigs cracked underneath her feet, making her jump unnecessarily. She stopped, wary of a presence behind her.

"Hello, Erin." The voice made her turn around.

She saw who it was. Her whole body went stiff and cold.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" She avoided looking directly at him.

"I came too see you."

Erin laughed, uncertainly. "You _came too see me_?! You dusted Ingrid. Do you think I ever want to see you again?!" Erin couldn't control her anger.

"I did that too get back at Vlad."

"_Get back at him?! Get back at him?! How dare you! It was me that hurt you, not Vlad. Now you're getting what you deserve!_"

Jasper leant closer towards her, making her flinch.

"Get away from me." Erin spat.

Jasper stroked her cheek.

"I _said get away from me!_"

He kissed her harshly on the lips. "I came too see you, so see you I am going to do." He growled.

"Jasper! Please get off me, you're hurting me!" Jasper's vice like grip was digging into Erin's pale skin.

"I want you."

"Well you can't have me! Just get off me! Please Jasper!" Big fat tears were running down Erin's cheeks.

"No."

"Jasper! Please, you're scaring me."

Jasper laughed, scornfully. "A Vampire that gets scared? _Pathetic_."

Erin tried and failed to control her tears. "Jasper, if you go now, I promise I won't utter a word about seeing you."

Jasper laughed again and crushed his lips against hers once more. He pushed himself up towards her, so his groin was resting on her back. "Feel that? That's for you."

"Jasper! No, I don't want you! I don't want to! Just get off me!"

"Nobody says no to Jasper, baby." His tone was threatening. He yanked at her jacket so it came undone, revealing her bare shoulders.

She tried to pull it back around herself, but Jasper tightened his grip so she could hardly move.

"Please, Jasper, please." Erin was sobbing uncontrollably now, she was scared, and she was alone. Jasper pulled her arm, so it was almost twisted. She winced, not wanting him to know he was hurting her.

"This way, baby." He whispered, pulling her behind a tree.

"No!" Erin strained against him, trying to pull the other direction.

"Come on, we have things to attend too."

Erin was beyond scared, she was afraid. "Jasper, no!"

Jasper ignored her, yanking her top over her head. She screamed internally as some buttons of her shirt ripped at some of her hair.

Erin felt her whole body convulse. Jasper was going to rape her. And no one was here to hear her cries.

She tried to pull away again, but it was no use.

"I want to hear you, Erin." Jasper panted down her ear.

"No, no, no!" Erin pleaded with him.

Jasper ignored her, and began to push against her.

Erin screamed as a pain shot through her. "_Jasper, please, please, please!_" She screamed, she kicked, she even bit him, but it was no use.

Jasper was possessed. "Its time, baby." He whispered, as he let go.

"_I suggest you remove yourself from there, NOW!_" Erin almost fainted with relief.

Just above the tree, stood her saviour.

Bertrand.


	20. Run

**Authors Note; I trust all my Fanlings had a good Christmas?! I will be updating more regulary as of now, hope to have this story finished by New Year!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Run**

Bertrand stood above Jasper. "What do you think you were doing?" He spat.

Erin sobbed as she clung to Bertrand's hand, trembling.

"Getting what's mine." Jasper answered, simply.

Bertrand let out a roar, then made to grab him. "Erin is _not _yours!"

"So she's yours?" Jasper laughed.

Bertrand hissed. "Erin Noble is not a possession. She is a beautiful young woman. Give me _one _good reason why I shouldn't _dust _you, right now!" Bertrand was hopping with rage, he was beside himself with fury.

Erin stopped sobbing, and smiled up at him, trying to calm him.

"Because I'm going to dust you first." Jasper grinned, so that all his gleaming white teeth showed. He pulled his backpack from his back. He slowly and deliberately pulled the zip until it came undone, and pulled a sharp object from the centre. Bertrand automatically stood in front of Erin, protecting her.

"No need to protect her. I'm not after her."

Erin peeked from behind Bertrand. "Hurt him and you will pay."

"Sometimes, you just got to take one for the team, babes." Jasper eyed Erin with disgust.

"Get away from him, Jasper. I mean it. I will hurt you so much. Please don't hurt him, please!" Erin's tears were re-emerging, fast.

"Erin-" Bertrand soothed. "-Erin, run. Run as far away as you can, please, I love you." Bertrand allowed a small tear to escape down his cheek.

"I can't leave you. I won't. I love you."

"Please, Erin, get away from here, I have unfinished business with Jasper."

Hearing his name, Jasper's head snapped up, and he coughed.

"I'm still here, love birds." He sneered, sarcastically.

"Leave it out, Jasper. Your battle is with me. Leave Erin alone, that's all I ask. Do what you want with me, just don't lay another finger on my beautiful Erin." His tone was soft, yet threatening.

"Wouldn't count on it. She's too good to waste, don't you think?"

Bertrand growled. "Don't you dare!" He crouched, as if too attack.

"Oh, I would. I would dare. I do." He grabbed Erin roughly by her shoulders, and pushed his whole body against hers.

"Ready for round two, babes?"

Bertrand, still crouched, hissed deep in his throat. "Don't you dare. I swear to Buffy if you do, you will be nothing but a pile of ash on the floor!"

"Ooh, I'm scared, really, I am." Jasper laughed low in his throat.

"You should be." He hissed, again.

"Jasper, please let go of me." Erin's voice was feeble, she was trying not to cry.

"Beg baby, I like it." Erin winced as she recalled the first time she had heard those words.

"_Get off of me!_" She screamed, tears now pooling down her cheeks. She pushed and she pulled, she kicked and she scratched, but it was no use.

"I suggest, my dear boy, you release the girl." Both Erin and Bertrand spun around as a new voice spoke.

"Your battle, is with me. And me alone." Erin gasped as she realised who the voice belonged too.

"Erin, Bertrand, go home, where you will be safe." Bertrand resumed in an upright position, and grabbed Erin by the hand.

"Thank you." Erin mumbled.

"The pleasure, Erin, is all mine."

Erin smiled.

The Count smiled back at her.


	21. Fate

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Fate**

The Count smiled fondly at the blonde haired Vampire in front of him. There was no denying it. He loved her like she was his own child. He loved seeing her happy.

Vlad hadn't been his usual wimpy self a-lately, he had been much colder towards her. But then again, he had Adze now, didn't he?

"Erin, come on.." Bertrand's voice interrupted The Count's thoughts.

Erin stilled. She let go of his hand.

"We can't just leave him here. You don't know what Jasper is capable of, I do."

"Erin-" The Count's voice was strained. "-Go back to the castle, I can look after myself, I promise." He squeezed Erin's clammy hand lightly, and beamed a big smile in her direction.

Erin hesitated, unsure of what to do. "Please be careful." She choked, trying not to cry.

"I will be." The Count lightly touched her cheek with his long, cool fingers.

Erin couldn't look him in the eyes. "Please, please come home in one piece." She could no longer control her tears. Despite everything he had subjected her too over the past few years, she was fond of him. She didn't want to be responsible for another death in The Dracula family, that was for sure.

Bertrand tugged at the sleeve of her jumper. "Come on, Baby-bat, lets go." His voice was low, different, as if he was trying to not let his emotions show.

"I don't know-" Erin began.

Jasper, behind them, yawned rudely.

The Count eyed him with pure hatred. "Manners, my dear boy, cost nothing."

"Oh, be quiet, old man." The Count gasped, affronted.

"Less of the 'old' thank you. I have good reasons to hurt you, my boy. Watch that infant tongue of yours, please." His voice was harsh. He turned back to where Erin and Bertrand were standing.

"Go, now. I promise you'll see me soon. I lo-" He stopped.

"I love you too, Mr Count." Erin said, laughing.

"You're like a daughter to me, Erin, please keep yourself safe, that's all I ask, please. If any one is to be hurt, it is to be me." Erin ran up to him and engulfed him in a great big bear like hug. The Count, wary at first, dropped his guard, and hugged her back.

"I will avenge Ingrid's death, Bertrand." He whispered over Erin's shoulder.

"Just be careful." Bertrand was trying so hard not to cry, that his face was all scrunched up, and he had to turn away from The Count.

"No tears are to be spilled over a silly old bat brain like me, you two. Understand?"

Erin released him and walked back over towards Bertrand. They both nodded in agreement. Both of them watched helplessly as The Count and Jasper squared up to one another.

"What's this?" Jasper laughed, obviously enjoying himself.

"This my dear boy-" The count snarled. "-Is Fate." He lu ed at him.

"_Go!_" He shouted to Erin and Bertrand.

Erin and Bertrand linked hands, and ran. They ran and they ran until they saw the familiar gates of the castle.


	22. Guilty

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Guilty**

Erin and Bertrand arrived at the Castle. Neither of them spoke. They were too busy thinking the same thing.

'_We should go back for him._'

Erin's thought ripped at Bertrand's head like an angry tiger in an enclosed space. "Er, we can't. He won't let us."

Erin's eyes glassed over as more tears emerged from them. "I can't just sit here and do _nothing_! If he gets hurt, or... worse, I will _never _forgive myself."

Bertrand pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the top of her head. "I know how hard it is, Er, I know you feel guilty, but you mustn't ever blame yourself. You weren't to know Jasper was back for revenge. You thought you'd lost him, and when he came back, it was only a matter of time before you sought comfort from him again, I know _exactly _how you feel."

"But you don't." Erin replied, bitterly.

"Trust me, I do." Bertrand's words were becoming quieter.

"How?" Erin couldn't help being intrigued.

"I don't talk about it."

"Bert?"

"Before Ingrid, there was someone else." He began, slowly.

Erin sensed the pain in his words.

"Don't. Don't tell me if it hurts."

He ignored her. "She was called Aurora. She was beautiful, and she was mine."

They walked into the Great Hall. Bertrand sat down on one of the chairs. He beckoned Erin to come and sit on his knee. She did.

"Aurora wasn't like you, or like me. She was out of this world. She was the Daughter of the Great King Octavian, the King of the Underworld."

"She wasn't a Vampire?"

"No, she wasn't. She had fled The Underworld, having being forced into a Marriage she didn't want. When I first saw her, I thought I was dreaming. She was beautiful. She had long flowing white hair that swayed deliciously in the breeze, and her eyes sparkled every time she smiled.-" Erin shifted on his lap, settling again when he planted a kiss on her bare shoulder. "-The first time I made eye contact with her, I genuinely thought I'd been staked in my sleep. She was literally breathtaking. Her hips swayed when she walked, her hair swished in the night time breeze, and she walked with such grace.-" He paused as he wiped a stray tear. "-We met on the Eve of Halloween in 1845. After that, we were inseparable, spending time with her was amazing. That is until-" More tears fell down his pale cheeks. "-He found us. Her Father, King Octavian. He wasn't happy. He disapproved of our relationship. Aurora tried to fight her cause, we loved each other, after all. The King, however, was having none of it. He banished me from ever seeing her again.-"

Tears splashed onto Erin's lap.

"-I blame myself for what happened to her that night. She was walking home, upset and angry at her Father. She walked a little, before she heard a noise in the trees behind her. She didn't see one of her Father's Minions behind her, she didn't see the object her was carrying in his left hand. She didn't see him strike. Until it was too late. I heard her cries, and I rushed as fast as I could to her side. She died in my arms. I had known her for such a short time, and yet, she had touched my life in ways I never thought possible. I don't think I have ever felt as lost as I did without Aurora. It was like a light had gone out in my life. Things never were quite the same, until I found The Dracula's, and, of course, until I found Ingrid."

Erin stroked his wet cheek. "Hey, shush, it's okay, you're okay, I'm sure she's watching above you, seeing what you have become. I love you. You don't have to tell me anymore."

In truth, she couldn't have bared to listen to anymore of Bertrand's tale.

It was too painful for her too hear.


	23. Interruptions

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Interruptions**

Vlad and Adze were taking full advantage of being on their own, in their own personal space. Adze lounged about on the big comfy settee, and Vlad sat next to her.

"This will soon be over, kitten." There was sadness in his eyes, in his voice.

"I know." Adze stuck her bottom lip out.

Vlad laughed, and planted a kiss on her outstretched lip.

"Then we have all eternity, possum."

Vlad kissed her lazily. "Yes, kitten, yes we do." He stretched his legs so they grazed against hers.

Adze's senses lit up. "I'm yours."

"Forever." Vlad agreed, stroking her inner thigh.

Adze strained against his touch, wanting more. "Vlad, please." She rasped.

Vlad obeyed, lifting her onto his body, which was now alight with all the Vampiric senses he had. "I love you."

"And I also love you." Adze replied, kissing his mouth, then working her way down his body. Vlad strained against her, wanting to feel her. He let out a moan, and softly called her name.

She laughed against his bare skin. That was enough for Vlad.

He turned her over on the settee. Cushioning her body with his, he stretched so that his muscles felt tight.

It was obvious Adze liked what he was doing. She was lost. Vlad felt himself about to let go. He did, and Adze followed him. Both of them calling each others name as they found their release. They were blissfully content. Adze shifted so that she was positioned in Vlad's arms.

"I love you." She repeated.

"And I love-" A ringing interrupted him. He cursed and fished for his mobile in his jeans pocket. "-Hello?" He snapped. "Ah, it is you. I'm glad I have your attention." "-Jasper?! What the _bat _do you want?!"

"Your Daddy wants a word with you. They will be his last, so better listen, hey?" Vlad fought the urge to crush his phone.

"Where is he? Where's my Dad?"

"_Vladdy_! " The Count's strained voice came onto the speaker.

"Dad? Where are you? What's happening?"

"I'm too old for this. I wish he'd just finish the job, finish me off."

"What..-"

"See you, _Vladdy_." Jasper's laugh echoed around Vlad's head.

"Bastard." He muttered, and rung off.

"Vlad?" Adze stared at him.

"My Dad seems to have got in a bit of tangle, and that bastard Jasper is going to hurt him.-" Vlad squeezed her shoulder. "-Sorry, Adze, looks like our Honeymoon is over before its time."

Adze looked up at him through her lashes. "Your Dad should always come first. We have all eternity together, after all."

Vlad kissed her hand. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said, cradling him in her arms.

"Lets go.." Vlad said, reluctantly.

Adze entwined her fingers in Vlad's, and they shot off to his Father's aid.

Vlad just hoped he wasn't too late.


	24. Fight

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Fight **

Vlad and Adze arrived at the woods. Vlad looked all around.

"This way." He beckoned towards a gnarled oak tree.

Adze took his hand, she didn't like woods. Not since... She shook all negative thoughts away.

"Are you okay?" Vlad asked, concerned.

"I don't like it here, I never have."

Vlad squeezed her hand, protectively. "You'll be fine, kitten."

Adze smiled at him. They walked on further, deeper into the woods.

Vlad could hear voices, voices he knew well.

"So, any last words, The Mighty Count Dracula, fallen, at last."

Vlad strained to hear what was going on.

"Stop boasting, just get on with it, for the love of Buffy!"

"I like to play with my food, Mr Count."

Vlad picked up his pace, dragging a scared Adze behind him.

"Vlad?" She asked, curious.

"I can hear them, we need to hurry."

Adze began to quicken her footsteps.

Vlad saw his Father, helpless on the floor, with a stake just inches away from his chest.

Jasper sensed them approaching behind him.

"One slip, Vladimir, one slip, and he's dust."

"Get away from him." He snarled.

"Oh, what a beautiful young Vampire you've got there, Vladimir."

"Leave her alone. Your battle is with me, and me alone." Vlad let his fangs drop and his eyes blackened. He pushed a force out so powerful towards Jasper, that he was knocked backwards.

"You'll never win." Jasper's voice was powerful.

"Neither will you." The Count had picked himself up off the floor, and was siding with his son.

"When I've finished with you, I'm going to have a bit of fun with your Wife, that's for sure." Jasper stared at Vlad.

"_I won't let that happen. Like I said, you'll never win._" Vlad was beyond furious.

Adze stared at him in complete and utter dismay. She had never feared anything. Not until it stared her straight in the chest, that is. The way Jasper was eyeing her body made her feel physically ill.

"Yes, your Wife will fill in the boring nights ahead of your death."

Adze hissed. "Watch your tongue, I may be a girl but I know how to hold a stake. And use one."

Jasper laughed. "Keep talking, I like it."

Adze hissed again.

"Adze, leave him to us." Vlad soothed.

Adze hissed low in her throat, again.

"Jasper, stop talking, you're boring the bat out of me!" The Count growled.

Vlad squared up to Jasper, pinning his gaze on his eyes.

Adze wanted to run. She wanted to run so far away. But she couldn't, could she?

"Vlad?" She whispered, scared beyond all emotions.

"Adze, go." The Count thundered.

Adze obeyed. Leaving her Husband and Her Father-in-Law to fight.


	25. Help!

**Chapter Twenty Five **

**Help!**

Jasper, The Count and Vlad squared up to one another. Vlad heard his Father hiss low in his throat, then wince.

"Scared, _Daddy_?" Jasper mocked.

"Never." The Count snapped.

Vlad stayed silent. He wanted to catch the bastard in front of him off guard.

Jasper laughed, mocking The Count's pain.

"Silence." Vlad hissed through clenched teeth.

"Or what?"

"_Or this_!" Vlad shot his hand in Jasper's direction, causing him to back away from the lightning bolt that unfurled in front of him, just metres away from his face.

"That the best you can do, _Chosen One_?"

Vlad was just about to retaliate by zoning him, when a voice stopped him.

"Step away from them, Jasper." The female voice was cold and flat.

Vlad didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was Erin. Erin. His Ex.

"Jasper, I said _move_!" Erin's voice screeched with impatience.

"Erin! How nice of you to come back. Want more?" He winked. Erin lunged at him.

He gasped as he realised what she was holding in her hand. "You wouldn't." He gasped.

"Don't underestimate me." She replied, flatly.

"Where's your Lover Boy?" He spat.

"I can do this on my own. I am a trained slayer, after all."

"You mean Bertrand?" The Count's voice was thick with realisation.

"Yep, that's him, Bertrand."

"_You and Bertrand?__" _Vlad spat at her.

"You and Adze." She shot back, much to Vlad's surprise.

"Now, now, lets get back to the point. I'm going to finish you, Vladimir Dracula."

Erin hissed, her fangs had dropped and her eyes were a ferocious shade of red. "If you-"

Vlad held his hand up to stop her. "Let him. Bring it on."

Erin stared at him as if he was mad. "Please don't tell me you're still too _proud _to accept help?!" She scoffed.

Vlad growled low in his throat. "No, I just don't want _you _to help me."

Erin scoffed again. "Oh, fine then. I came here to help you and _still _you're hurting me!"

"Haven't you got somewhere else to be? _Like Bertrand's coffin_!?"

Erin felt tears fall down her cheeks. "Leave Bertrand out of this. He doesn't even know I'm here."

"He doesn't?" Vlad's voice was high with surprise.

"No."

Vlad laughed. "You think you're some kind of Heroine? We don't need rescuing! I could kill him with my little finger. Or make that my _middle _finger, bitch." He gestured to Erin.

She felt bile rise in her throat. "Bitch? I was your girlfriend, but now, I'm just a _bitch_?" Her voice was slow and muddled.

"Yes, you are."

Erin held the stake out, towards her Former Lover. "I'm not afraid to do it." She spat.

"I can sense your fear, baby."

"Stop _patronising _me!" She shouted, making them all jump.

"Erin, we can do this alone, thank you." The Count's voice was kind and soft.

"Fine." She sulked, still pointing the stake at Vlad.

"One slip, and The Chosen One is _history_!" She laughed.

Jasper cleared his throat. He spun Erin around, and snatched the stake from her hand. He grabbed her roughly, and held the stake so it touched her clothes.

"One slip." Jasper growled, laughing.

"Let me go!" Erin's voice was scared.

Vlad looked at her.

"Vlad, help me!" She whimpered.

Jasper drew the stake away from her, teasing her.

"_Vlad please_!" She cried.

"Was nice knowing you, slayer." Vlad turned on his heel, grabbed his Father, and left Erin. He left Erin alone. With Jasper. And a stake. Erin closed her eyes, waiting for her fate.

"Bye, Erin." Jasper drew the stake again, and got ready to plunge it deep in her chest.

"Leave her alone." Bertrand! Bertrand ran up to Jasper, snatched the stake away from him, and pointed it at him.

"Let her go. Now."

Jasper threw Erin to the floor. "I'm going to enjoy this." He simpered.

"You killed my Ingrid. Now, you will pay with your life."

Erin didn't know what to do. Jasper and Bertrand began to fight. They fought and they fought. But, remember, in a fight, there can only be one winner.

Bertrand grabbed Jasper roughly. "See you in Hell." He snarled.

Then, before Erin could stop him, he plunged the stake into Jasper's chest. Erin gaped at him. Bertrand was a killer. Why did she no longer feel safe?

"Erin.."

"You killed him!" Tears were drowning her cheeks.

"I had too."

"I know."

"I'm so sorry, Erin."

"Don't, just don't, please."

Bertrand hugged her close. "I'm a monster." He cried, realisation hitting him like a bus.

"No-" Erin soothed. "-You were protecting me. My protector."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Erin fought back tears. Despite him being a monster, she had still loved Jasper.

Why did everything she love turn to ash?

Literally.


	26. Ashes To Ashes

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Ashes To Ashes **

Erin and Bertrand stared at the dust pile on the mud floor. Neither of them knew what to do or say.

"Erin..-" Bertrand spoke first.

"Don't, Bertrand. Please." Erin began to cry again. She backed away from him slightly. This didn't go unnoticed by Bertrand.

"You're scared, aren't you, Baby-bat?"

Erin failed to look at him. "No." She squeaked.

"Please don't lie to me."

Erin looked into his eyes. "I'm not scared, I-"

Bertrand broke their eye contact. "I said don't lie to me."

Erin took his hand, he stiffened underneath her touch.

"I'm not, I just -you just-"

Bertrand stayed silent.

"You just killed someone."

"I'm a monster." Bertrand repeated. He released her hand.

"No..-"

"See you around. I'm so sorry.-"

"Bertrand, running away is not the answer, a wise old Vampire once told me that."

Bertrand couldn't help but smile. He took her hand again.

"I love you, Bertrand De Fortunessa, I love you, I won't desert you when you need me. I'm not like all the other Vampires out there. I may have a dead heart, but it still beats for you. You make my day so much brighter. You make me feel safe, when I'm with you I forget all about who I am, what I am."

"I love you too. But by doing what I just did, I sense the fear in your eyes, the fear in your un beating heart, I scare you. I've turned into the monster you so desperately wanted to avoid. I've turned into Vlad's clone." Bertrand was sobbing uncontrollably. His face was scrunched up, as if he was in pain.

"You're in pain?"

"I need to get away from here. Please, don't come looking for me."

"Bertrand?-"

Bertrand began to walk away from her.

"Bertrand! Bertrand, where are you going!? Stay, I can help you! Bertrand!"

Bertrand didn't look back. "I have to sort things out."

"Bertrand!" He didn't answer. Just disappeared from Erin's sight.

Erin was getting a horrible sense of deja-vu. She sank to the floor. Her protector had left her. Unprotected. She once again stared at Jasper's ashes.

"I hope you're happy." She sobbed.

She contemplated throwing the contents of the pile over the trees, away from sight, but, somehow, she just couldn't do it.

Erin had never felt so alone. She laid down on the cold, hard floor, and wept. She wept for herself. She wept for Bertrand. She wept for Ingrid. She wept just for the sake of weeping. She was all alone.

Again.


	27. Back To The Past

**Chapter Twenty Seven **

**Back To The Past**

Vlad paced up and down the castle. He didn't know what to do with himself. Not now Jasper was gone. Not now Erin was gone. Not now he had seen what Jasper was capable of. He just didn't know what to do with himself. All he could see when he closed his eyes was Erin's face. Erin's terrified, pale face.

"Vlad?" Adze's voice brought Vlad back to reality.

"Hey." He said, meekly.

"Vlad, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm...good."

Adze squeezed his shoulder. "Don't blame yourself. He was trouble. He was a horrible person, he was a murderer."

Vlad looked at her. A tear lurked in the corner of his left eye.

"He was more than that, Adze, he was my...-" Adze looked at him, obviously expecting him to finish the sentence he had so reluctantly started. "-Adze, Jasper was my Half Brother..."

Adze gasped. "But.. but he had-"

"Erin." Vlad snarled.

Adze looked at him, and kissed him in the corner of his mouth. "It's just you and me, now, baby, just me and you. Forever."

Vlad smiled and kissed her back. "Forever, baby, forever. I love you."

She responded by kissing him again, hungrily this time. "I love you too, Vladimir Dracula."

They stared into one another's eyes for what Vlad felt was eternity.

"You are so beautiful-" He murmured, forgetting about everything that had happened within the past twenty four hours. "-You are so beautiful, Adze Dracula."

Adze broke their gaze, and hugged him tight. "Go after her, Vlad."

Vlad looked at her, puzzled.

"Go after her.-" She repeated. "-Go after Erin."

Vlad stared at her like she was mad. "I don't want too."

"You may have a dead heart Vladimir Dracula, but you care for her. You cared for her, at least. Please don't leave her without protection. Would you leave me?" She asked, concern in her voice.

Vlad suddenly felt anger towards his Wife.

"Let me get this straight, you want me to go and _save _her?! She is nothing to me, I don't care if I never see her again, after all she has done to me! You're supposed to be on my side!"

Adze looked at him.

"I love you, so much. I really do. But the Vlad I married, or at least the Vlad I met a year ago, would never leave _anyone _let alone _a woman _alone in the world, please Vlad, please." She was crying now.

Vlad put his arm around her. "Adze, I don't-" He stopped as he looked upon his Wife's face. She was disappointed in him. His Wife was disappointed in him. That would never do.

"Okay. Lets go." He mumbled into her hair.

Adze said nothing, she just smiled up at him, and hugged him close.

"I love you, Adze."

Again, she said nothing, just kissed him. She laughed against his lips.

Soon, they had forgotten all about their agreement.

All that mattered in that moment was them, and them alone.


	28. Rescue Mission

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

**Rescue Mission**

Erin walked through the woods, she was alone, and afraid. She heard the unsettling sound of a wolf howling, and picked up her walking pace. The wolf sounds were coming closer, nearer to her. Now, she wished more than anything that she wasn't alone, or, indeed afraid. The howl that erupted around her was ear splitting, it made her want to scream out.

"_Erin!_" The voice that followed the howl made her gasp.

"Who's there? Who is it? _Show yourself_!" She called, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"_Erin, come closer, do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, come, child, come._"

Erin made baby like footsteps towards where the voice was coming from.

"Hello?" She called out, becoming more scared by the sound of heavy breathing behind her. She turned swiftly around. What she saw next made her hairs stand on edge and her knees weaken.

There, right in front of her eyes, was a wolf. A magnificent, terrifying wolf.

"_Erin Noble, we meet at last._" The wolf lowered its head, as if it expected Erin to pat it. She gingerly reached up and patted the great animal on the head. The creature pushed its head against her cool hand.

"We-" She struggled to find the right words, her mouth felt like the Sahara Desert. "-We do?" She coughed as bile fought its way up her throat.

"_Yes, we do, Erin, we do indeed._" The wolf lifted his head again, causing Erin to jump at the sensation of his fur shifting.

"I-" Erin began, her words were muddled and her throat was dry.

The wolf looked at her through its big, round brown eyes, and half a smile touched its lips.

"_My name is Beowulf, I mean you no harm, I mean you no pain._"

Erin looked up, startled. "You have a name?" She queried, curious.

_"All my kind have names. There are but a few of us left, alas. I am the only one left in my pack._"

"You're-" Erin felt immense sadness well up inside of her. "-You're the only one left?"

Beowulf looked at her again, a tear slid down his fur. "_My pack, my family, they were slaughtered, by-_" He paused, unsure of himself.

"By what, Beowulf?" She patted his fur once again.

"-_By Vampires. My Wife, Adalwolfa, and my two young cubs, Lana and Lowell, they were hunted by The Dracula family.. and I lost them._" More tears fell down his brown matted fur.

Erin gasped as she realised what he had just told her. "Your pack was hunted by The Dracula's?-" Erin had never felt more disgusted in the Vampires she called family. "-But, why?"

Beowulf blinked rapidly, trying to stop his tears from falling on the muddy ground.

"_We wolves are more powerful than any supernatural creatures, we are superior._" Erin gasped.

"They killed your family because they weren't the bosses anymore?!" She was beyond disgusted now, she was livid.

"_Yes, it would seem so.._"

Erin suddenly realised something. "Why are you looking at me like that? Why am I so special? Why have you been waiting for me?" All her questions seemed to jumble as one.

"_Erin Noble, my kind have been waiting for you for so long, we have been waiting for you for many moons._" Beowulf looked at her and smiled again.

"But, why me?" Erin asked, unable to gather her thoughts properly.

"_Erin, my kind have waited many years for you, because it is you who will help us defeat the Dracula's once and for all. It is your destiny._" Beowulf smiled again, kindly.

Erin felt her knees weaken and her lips tremble. She had just about enough time to turn away from the great Wolf as she was violently sick on the floor. Her 'destiny' was to help wipe out the family she had never had and loved so very dearly, despite everything. Why didn't she feel need to turn and run away as far as possible?

"_Erin_?" Beowulf queried.

"Point me in the direction I may take, please Beowulf."

"_Climb onto my head, child__." _He lowered his head, making the access to it easier. Erin hesitated.

"_It's okay, Erin, I promise._" Beowulf reassured her.

"I know." Erin replied, giddy.

"_Come, child._" Beowulf lifted his head, then dropped it again.

Erin clambered up onto his head, steadying herself as she got into a comfortable place.

"Lead the way, Beowulf." She whispered into his ear.

Beowulf howled in agreement.

"That's right, lead the way."

They took off into the night, Erin clinging on to Beowulf's fur as they ran and ran, until they reached their destination.


	29. So What Now?

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

**So Now What?**

Vlad and Adze stalked through the woods.

"Whoa, this place is creepy, Vlad!" Adze whined, clinging to her Husband.

Vlad suppressed the anger that was building up inside him.

"Adze, it was you who wanted to come in the damn first place!" His fangs began to drop as he spoke.

Adze looked around, the trees were dark, the path was muddy and overcast, and the strange voices she heard were enough to put her off any tea. She tried to grab Vlad's hand, but he cruelly pushed her away, making his point clear, he didn't think this was a good idea, Adze knew that.

"Vlad, please, I just wanted to see if Erin was okay-" She once again tried to grab his hand, only to be once again rejected. "-I just didn't want her to be alone."

Vlad let out a roar, followed by a hiss. "Adze, you shouldn't care about her! She has nothing to do with you, or me, anymore. I wouldn't care if we came across her rotting corpse in the woods, to be honest, I hate her with a passion so strong-" His fangs dropped again. "-It _physically _hurts!"

Adze backed away from him, intimidated. "Vlad, I don't want her to get hurt, because-" She paused, licking her lips. "-Because I'm your Wife, I know you, you say you don't care, when, really, maybe deep, deep down, you will always have a thing for Erin.." She darn't look at him in the eyes, she couldn't.

Vlad stopped, dead. "_How dare you_!-" His eyes blackened. "-How could you say that, Adze?!" His whole body had frozen, like a photograph.

Adze was at a loss of what to do. "Vlad, please-" She ignored the tears that were welling inside her. "-Please, Vlad, I just want to help her, she's a good person, and I know how much she means to you, or at least how much she _meant _to you a while back, I just don't want her to die because of us, I would never forgive myself, and you wouldn't." Tears were dripping down her cheeks now.

Vlad's eyes became their normal colour, and his fangs disappeared. He looked at Adze, and half smiled. "Adze, my Princess, I love you, so much. Erin made her choice, she has Bertrand now, I don't want to be with her, ever again, I love you.-" He dropped his guard and Adze snuggled against him. "-You have a kind dead heart, Adze..-" He half laughed at how corny he was sounding. "-So lets go and see if she's okay, anything for you, I would take a stake in the heart for you. I love you." He hugged her closer to him, and kissed the top of her head.

Adze smiled. "I love you too, Vlad." They linked hands, and began once again walking through the woods, content with one another's company, drinking in their alone time.

After a while, they came to a clearing, Vlad shuddered as he recognised the place, where he had laughed at and left Erin, all alone, with Jasper, a killer. Still, he didn't care, she had made her coffin, and she would have to lay in it for all eternity.

"This is the place-" Vlad shuddered. "-She's not here.." Try as he might, he couldn't quite hide the disappointment and upset that made his voice hoarse.

Adze began to cry, big, heavy tears spilled down her cheeks. Vlad stared at her, confused and concerned.

"Hey, shush, it's okay, you'll see.." He cuddled her close again, she reached up and kissed his lips, forcing them open a fraction.

"I love you, Vladimir Dracula, forever." Adze peeked up from her lashes, batting them a number of times, Vlad was literally lost in their beauty.

Vlad laughed, a gruff, yet comforting sound to Adze's ears."I love you too, Adze, forever and always."

They laughed again, and lost themselves in the moments that followed.


	30. Destiny

**Chapter Thirty **

**Destiny**

Erin stared at the Great Wolf in front of her, his head was bowed, and his eyes looked sad.

"_This is the place_," He whispered, "_Through those trees are more like me, be not afraid, they won't hurt you, I promise._" He lowered his head, so Erin could climb down.

"Thank you, Beowulf," she patted him on the head, "through there?" She gestured to the trees in front of her.

Beowulf smiled, and nodded his great head in answer. Erin smiled back, and stepped forwards to the trees. "Thank you, Beowulf, you are coming, right?" She didn't fancy being in a wood full of Wolves, whether she was a Vampire or not...

Beowulf smiled again, although this time, Erin sensed definite sadness in his old eyes. "_I'm afraid not, I don't belong there anymore. They don't want me there._" He sighed and closed his eyes.

Erin gasped. "Why, why don't they want you there?" She went back over to him and patted his fur, reassuring him, and somehow, reassuring herself.

"_I betrayed them. They didn't want me to do something, but I did anyway, and now, they would rather see me dead._" Erin fought the urge to cry. She had seen this all before. Then, she suddenly realised _where _she had seen it. Erin was basically looking herself in the face, her and Beowulf stared at each other, not knowing what to say, she didn't say anything, but, Erin knew, she knew, her and Beowulf needed each other.

"Please, I," Erin stuttered through her tears. "I don't want to be alone." She almost laughed at how pathetic she had become over the past few days.

"_I cannot, child, I am sorry, but my days are growing shorter and my story is almost at its end, I must stay here, I am sorry._" Beowulf laid down on the hard floor,, whimpering as his stomach touched the cool surface.

"You mean-" Erin couldn't, no, she _wouldn't _believe it, he couldn't leave her, she couldn't loose anyone else. She swallowed. "You mean you're dying?" A tear slid down her cheek and splashed onto the muddy path.

Beowulf chuckled, a high, throaty chuckle. "_I am afraid, yes, child, I am,_" He looked at Erin, her eyes were full of tears. "_Please, don't cry over me, my time has come, I am content._" Erin looked away from him.

"You can't! I have lost too many people, please, I can't loose anymore, please!" Her tears had turned into large sobs, she didn't know what else to do.

"_We cannot dictate when our time has come, child. I wish to go and see my family again, child, I belong with them now._" Erin laid down on the floor next to him, and buried her face in his fur.

"Please, Beowulf, stay with me.."

Beowulf said nothing, just closed his eyes, content and ready to be with Adalwolfa, Lana and Lowell at long last.

* * *

**Authors Note; So! That concludes my Second Story! Shall be doing another one but don't know when as yet, please R&R all of my stories when you can, much appreciated! Until the next story, Ciao :-)**


End file.
